Now that i see you, i just want to die
by magic money box
Summary: Jack discovers something about kate's life after the island. includes Sayid and Hurley for now but new losties will be bought in if you want me to continue. im really bad at making up a summary for my stories please read and review. jate rated K for now!


_Ok so this is my first Jate story I have written as well as my first story. I am not completely decided on how many chapters I will do but once I am I will let you know. So here you go - I hope it is not to terrible._

_I do not own lost or the characters. However I do own the plot to this story._

The rain outside pounded onto his car. He drove determinedly looking at a card that Hurley had given to him. On it was a name and an address. It was for a party that Hurley would be attending. Jack wasn't entirely comfortable with attending as he did not know this friend of Hurley's and he had made it quite clear that only individuals who had been invited would be attending and it was a strictly confidential party. It sounded a little dodgy to Jack but since having returned from the island Hugo had been a true friend, supporting him in every decision he made. The least he could do was attend a party/gathering as Hurley had referred to it.

The roar of thunder bought him out of his thoughts. He turned off of the main road and continued on his journey, his mind slipping to other thoughts, mostly about the island.

Almost half an hour later Jack looked up to the approaching gates. They were slowly but surely opening to grant him access as if someone were watching or expecting him.

He glanced up, upon further inspection he took note of the fact that the building in front of him was of magnificent size, with a main window overlooking the gates which alone must have stood at 30 feet high. He looked on in awe wondering what kind of person owned this house.

in front of him stood a substantially sized oak wood door. It had one window in the middle, not to small but not at all big. The window was just big enough to see a glowing light coming through it .

Ascending the steps of about 25 he glanced towards the door looking at his end goal.

He drew his hand out to touch the door bell in order to make his presence known. However before he even had time to graze it with his touch, the door swung open, and he was invited in by a man in black slacks and a red dress shirt with a black bow tie sitting nicely around his neck.

He could heat the heal of his shoe clanking on the marble floor. He looked around. What he saw was magnificent he was standing in an entrance room which upon further inspection turned out to be what you could only describe as an inside balcony. On either side of the white railing was again white marble, this time in the form of a staircase.

He looked down past the 'balcony' to see an open wood fire, burning. The man in the red dress shirt motioned for him to follow him down towards a seating area with luxurious love seats where other guests appeared to gathering nearby, including Hurley.

As they moved towards one of the love seats Jack noticed the presence of two German shepherd Alsatians seated on each side of an arm chair that faced the fire place.

After greeting Hurley, Jack stood in a circle with him and he introduced him to some of the others he was conversing with. Jack glanced around the room at the others gathering for the party.

Upon closer inspection he noticed that entering the room at that exact moment in time was Sayid. He noticed the man in the red dress shirt step back and bow his head as Sayid moved towards him. He whispered something into the mans ear, who then nodded and moved towards the marble stairs and a few moments later, was out of view. Sayid made his way towards Jack, with a grin on his face and reached his hand out to greet him.

After a quick hello and some light conversation just to pass the minutes away, a man also in a red dress shirt announced to the room to follow him through to the main party hall.

As Jack made to move with the crowd, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Sayid, he gestured for Jack to remain behind with himself and Hurley.

Sitting down on one of the love seats across from Hurley whilst Sayid remained standing, Jack glanced around wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, a small voice erupted throughout the room, it wasn't loud but it was clear enough to be heard by the three occupants of the room. Jack was shocked to realise that he knew that voice. Looking at Hurley and then Sayid he become conscious of the fact that neither looked at all surprised.

"I'm glad you came, I wasn't expecting you to!"

The chair facing the fire place spun around suddenly. Jack stared open mouthed at it. He realised when he put a face to the voice he knew that person very well.

Their in the chair in front of him, sat Kate.

_So what did you think. Please drop a review and let me no if you want to read more of this story. Thanks x magic money box xoxo_


End file.
